Recently, a technology enabling an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) to capture a picture or take a video of a subject and to store the same has been disclosed.
Using an electronic device equipped with a camera, a user may capture a picture or take a video which can provide a sense of perspective to a subject.
Meanwhile, a lens of a camera provided in an electronic device usually has an adjustable focal length, and an Auto-Focusing (AF) technology for automatically adjusting a focal length of a lens in an electronic device has been developed.
Using the auto-focusing technology, an electronic device can automatically and optimally adjust the focal length of a camera lens to align the focus with a subject a user wants to focus on among various subjects outside the camera, even without the user's manual adjustment of the focal length with respect to the subject.